The present invention relates to mechanical power transmissions, and more particularly, to transmissions with counter-rotating outputs, preferably located on the same central axis as the input.
Speed conversion is an important capability in the efficient utilization of rotary motive force. The occasion often arises for increasing or reducing of the speed of a drive member to a higher or lower speed at a driven member. In automobiles, for example, a hydraulic transmission, with various combinations of gear assemblies, accomplishes the task of converting the high rotary speed of the gasoline engine to the lower rotational requirements at the driven axle. Typically, such transmissions are quite complex, requiring many parts to operate in sophisticated syncopation, and are quite labor intensive for both assembly and service. Other speed conversion applications include water vessels with single and counter-rotating propellers. Typically in these applications, the speed reducer housing is mounted ("grounded") directly to the equipment housing to react the transmission forces.
At times the effect of speed conversion (e.g., speed reduction) is also referred to as torque conversion (e.g., torque amplification). It will be further appreciated that the terms speed reducer and torque increaser are thus related as are the terms speed increaser and torque reducer, for purposes of this disclosure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is simplified in nature but is robust in transmission capability.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a speed converter which is relatively easy to assemble and service.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a speed converter design which is adaptable to provision of counter-rotating outputs.
It is yet an additional object of the present invention to provide a rotary motion converter design which is adaptable to provision of counter-rotating outputs.